


Iambic Pentameter, Please

by lincyclopedia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Getting Together, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, POV Eric "Bitty" Bittle, POV First Person, POV Larissa "Lardo" Duan, POV William "Dex" Poindexter, Poetry, Present Tense, Rhyming, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/pseuds/lincyclopedia
Summary: Sonnets about the Check Please crew. Currently featuring Zimbits, Shitty and Lardo, Holsom, and Nurseydex.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan & Shitty Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Zimbits

I hug you and then I make a retreat  
And sneak away while you talk on and on  
I cry and I’ve got "Halo" on repeat  
I don’t know how to stay when you are gone

But you burst in and kiss me on the lips  
Though all this time I thought that you were straight  
I feel the ghost of your hands on my hips  
While at the airport I seek out my gate

You text me and say you hope I am well  
And that you did not scare me with the kiss  
And I assure you everything is swell  
And, more than any other, you I’ll miss

And when you ask to visit me so soon  
It takes all of my will to not just swoon


	2. Shitty and Lardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lardo has mixed feelings about Shitty getting into Harvard.

I thought today we’d celebrate my art  
But Harvard wants you and I think it’s grand  
I knew you’d get in given you’re so smart  
But thoughts of losing you I cannot stand

Four years and then one graduates, I know  
But still I don’t get why you have to leave  
Who will shove me into banks of snow?  
Who will hold me when I need to grieve? 

I know you’ll only be one call away  
But law school is so busy, I am sure  
I never want to have to see the day  
When voicemail is a thing I must endure

We celly amid work I’ve done with paint  
I don’t think of the future, lest I faint


	3. Holsom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Holster a while, but he figures out how he feels about Ransom.

I met you on the first day we came here  
And every day that followed made more sense  
Before I’d known you even just one year  
I knew I wanted you in each year hence

At first I thought we were the best of bros  
And though I still don’t think that view was wrong  
It also was not quite right on the nose  
I noticed as I wrote our first love song

Haus two-point-O is ’swawesome, I confess  
Still living with our friends is always great  
Yet there’s a wall between us as we dress  
And I would like to take you on a date

So Justin Oluransi, will you be  
My partner as we face eternity?


	4. NurseyDex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex's opinion on Nursey as it changes over the years

We’re freshmen and I know you are the worst  
On lobster boats I learned my sense of pride  
But you don’t work; you toil in rhyme and verse  
Your words can flay me and I cannot hide

We’re sophomores and I guess you’re not so bad  
Though still, at parties, you need a patrol  
I bring you water and you call me “dad”  
And though I sigh I know that that’s my role

We’re juniors and we are the best of friends  
We both love Chowder, but he’s off with Cait  
Which leaves the two of us to make amends  
There’s still annoyance, but no longer hate

We’re seniors and I know that you’re the one  
Yes, Derek Nurse, you are the stars and sun


End file.
